Segredos Não duram
by Sacerdotiza
Summary: Poderá um segredo durar, quando seus vizinhos são um houshi hentai, um estressado hanyou e um frio youkai? REVISADA.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A:**_

Pessoal, sei que alguns já leram essa fic, mas tive que deletá-la. Não estava satisfeita com o rumo que a história estava tomando, portanto estou revisando e modificando algumas coisas. A idéia original permanece a mesma. Obrigada pela compreensão! Espero as reviews de todos vocês. Isso com certeza é um estimulo a continuar a postar.

-Inuyasha não me pertence.

-Se tiverem alguma duvida deixem reviews tentarei esclarecê-las o mais rápido possível.

-Não liguem se tiverem muitos erros de português ou se as palavras não tiverem acentos. Apenas ignorem se for possível.

-Não vou descrever as roupas de cada um, só se eu achar necessário.

-Pode vir aparecer conteúdos impróprios para menores.

-Se alguma parte da história sair parecidos com a de alguém me perdoem não era a intenção ou até mesmo uma mera coincidência.

-Se o sobrenome sair igual ao de alguém foi pura falta de criatividade da autora.

-Humanos, youkais e hanyous vivem em harmonia no meu mundo. Mas como todo lugar existe preconceito contra youkais e principalmente hanyous.

-Sobre a história: Kagome, Sango e Kikyou são três mulheres independentes que escondem vários segredos. Mas o que acontece quando elas se mudam para uma casa no subúrbio de Tóquio e conhecem seus vizinhos? Será que seus segredos estão a salvo de um pervertido houshi, de um estressado hanyou e de um frio youkai?

Kagome Shizue Higurashi: 18 anos

Sango Takeda: 18 anos

Kikyou Yamata: 18 anos

Sesshoumaru Taisho: 19 anos

Inuyasha Taisho: 19 anos

Mirok Houshi: 19 anos

Kouga Shizue: 26 anos

Bankotsu Shizue: 24 anos

Aoshi Shinomore: 26 anos

Kagura: 19 anos

**Boa leitura!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Um:**

Kagome Higurashi olhava a casa amarela com certo repudio no olhar. Era uma moça jovem, com seus 18 anos, olhos azuis claros e chamativos, porém frios, cabelos negros e compridos que chegavam até um pouco abaixo de sua cintura e que contrastavam com sua pele alva. Usava uma roupa negra e por cima um sobretudo negro.

#Odeio amarelo.# dizia ela friamente sem tirar o olhar sobre a casa.

Suas duas acompanhantes apenas sorriram umas para as outras.

Sango Takeda era uma moça com longos cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, pouco mais morena e olhos castanho mel. Sua fisionomia transmitia a personalidade forte que a jovem possuía.

#Não é de todo ruim. # responde ela ao comentário da amiga.

Kikyou Yamata uma jovem de cabelos negros, não tanto quanto da Kagome, olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes. Apenas sorri.

#Bem-vindas ao nosso novo lar meninas#

Aos pés delas havia inúmeras bagagens e dois gatos, ou melhor, dois youkais possuía uma pelagem amarelada e detalhes negros, que atendia pelo nome de Kirara, e o outro uma pelagem totalmente negra e em certos lugares em mais claros que os outros, que atendia pelo nome de Foxy.

As três mulheres apenas observavam a casa com um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade, tentando adivinhar o que o futuro reservaria para elas. A casa era toda amarela claro com alguns detalhes, como as janelas e portas, em branco. Uma típica casinha do subúrbio em um bairro, de Tóquio, onde as maiorias das casas eram assim. Dois andares, três quartos, uma biblioteca no segundo andar e uma sala enorme que dava para dividir em dois ambientes: uma sala de estar com TV e uma sala de jantar com uma mesa redonda e um barzinho no fundo. Ao lado ficava a cozinha que era o menor cômodo da casa. E uma garagem onde havia três motos.

Ao lado da nova casa havia uma frondosa árvore que aos olhos das garotas servia como divisória com a casa vizinha que era igual à delas só que em vez de amarela o tom era de um azul claro.

Sango sai de seus pensamentos sobre o provável futuro que lhes eram reservados quando sente uma mão masculina em seus atributos.

PLAFT

Esse som foi o suficiente para trazer as outras duas de volta a realidade.

#HENTAIIIIIII!#

#Mirok deixe de ser pervertido.#

#Mas Inuyasha eu só to dando as boas-vindas as nossas boas vizinhas#

PLAFT

Mas um som foi ouvido naquela rua.

Kikyou não sabia se ria ou se ajudava a amiga a bater no hentai. Mas não desgrudava os olhos de um certo hanyou de cabelos prateados, olhos âmbar e duas orelinhas de cachorro na cabeça. E Inuyasha também reparava na bela garota de olhos brilhantes.

Kagome observava a cena indiferente. Uma Sango irritada querendo matar um Houshi de cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo curto e olhos azuis escuros e com uma marca de mão super vermelha na face esquerda, que atendia pelo nome de Mirok. Os olhares entre Inuyasha e Kikyou, que tentavam em vão conter Sango. E foi quando percebeu ser observada por outro par de olhos âmbares.

"_Só que muito mais bonitos"_

Sesshoumaru Shizue, um belo youkai de olhos âmbar como os do irmão, mas que não demonstravam sentimentos nenhum, uma meia lua na testa e duas estrias roxas em cada face, observava a cena com um tédio de sempre. Era sempre assim seu amigo Houshi não podia ver um rabo de saia que ia atrás, meter as mãos onde não deviam. Via os esforços de seu meio-irmão (não que se importasse com o fato dele ser hanyou, mas eram meio irmãos por parte de pai) separar o Houshi da garota esquentadinha. Que parecia preste a matar o Mirok. Pensava se deveria se meter ou não já que era a primeira vez que ele apanhava de uma de suas vítimas. Por fim esqueceu esses pensamentos quando percebeu que não era o único entediado ali.

Observava agora uma bela garota que apesar do sobretudo por cima tinha um corpo coberto pelas curvas como pode notar. E reparou em seu olhar de puro tédio, como se fosse normal ver a amiga bater em alguém. Viu também ela olhar em sua direção e suas pupilas contraírem em sinal de irritação, apesar de sua fisionomia não mudar em nada. E instantaneamente reparou que isso se devia ao fato de ela não gostar de ser observada.

Era realmente bela, e pensava que adoraria ver como ela ficaria irritada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela dona deles no momento. Não se surpreendeu quando viu que sua voz era extremamente fria.

#Já chega Sango#

Inuyasha e Mirok instantaneamente se viraram para ver quem era dona daquela voz fria, que lembrava muito de Sesshumaru, eles não conseguiram deixar de reparar.

#Kiki-chan tire esse pervertido de perto de mim# berrava Sango.

Depois de muitos socos da parte de Inuyasha e Sango, Mirok pareceu se acalmar.

# Perdoem mais a culpa é da minha mão amaldiçoada.# dizia Mirok incansavelmente.

#Prazer meu nome é Inuyasha Taisho, aquele é Sesshumaru Taisho e este é Mirok# dizia Inuyasha já irritado com as idiotices do Mirok.

Kikyou não conseguia dizer nada só se perdia naquela imensidão dourada.

#Você é surda garota?#

Kagome já percebendo que uma briga recomeçaria, pois conhecia muito bem o gênio de suas amigas quando irritadas, responde por todos.

#Kagome, Kikyou e Sango# disse friamente.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que o temperamento das três era bem peculiar, mas não chegou a concluir esse pensamento pois viu Mirok ir se adiantando para cima de Kagome.

"_Esse idiota vai pra cima da pior das três"_

#Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?# pergunta com a cara mais séria de todas, segurando as mãos da jovem entre as suas.

#Diga adeus ao seu amigo# disse Sango a Inuyasha e a Sesshumaru que esperavam uma reação explosiva por parte da garota.

Kagome encarava Mirok séria, percebeu uma energia muito poderosa emanando dele, e percebeu que ele era um Houshi (monge), e a idéia de um monge pervertido surgiu na mente da garota que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer no momento foi rir diante daquele inusitado convite.

#Hauahauhauahauahauahauaha# ria Kagome.

Todos: GOTA

#Desculpe Houshi, mas acho que não vai dar# disse ela se soltando e se esquivando, sem antes lançar a Sesshumaru um olhar divertido.

Pegou as suas coisas e entrou em casa, sendo seguida de perto por seus gatos e suas amigas que pareciam se divertir com as expressões de seus novos vizinhos, que continuavam parados no quintal alheio.

Mirok estava estático, Sesshoumaru tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e Inuyasha com cara de abestalhado.

#Essa foi à reação mais estranha que alguém poderia ter tido# disse Inuyasha.

#Como ela sabe que eu sou um Houshi?# pergunta assustado aos três.

Ninguém responde nada, pois os mesmos não sabiam da resposta, mas sabiam que essa tal de Kagome não era uma garota normal, assim como as amigas dela também não aparentavam ser. Decidiram não pensar naquilo, por enquanto.

Sesshoumaru foi entrando em casa sem tirar Kagome de seus pensamentos.

"_Ela não parece ser fácil de irritar"_ pensava se lembrando de seu pensamento anterior. Logo sorri de novo._"Gosto de desafios"_

Na casa amarela...

"_Ele é realmente tentador"_ pensava Kagome arrumando seu quarto.

E balançava a cabeça como se quisesse afastar esses pensamentos. O que ela não sabia era que nos quartos ao lado e na casa vizinha, cinco outros jovens tentavam afastar os mesmos pensamentos.

**Continua...**

**Pessoas,**

**Para quem não leu, espero que gostem da fic. Para quem já leu, continue lendo que dessa vez eu juro que termino a fic. **

_**Kagome Juh**__**: **_Hahahaha. Pois é, vou continuá-las. Tava sem tempo, estagiando, estudando e tal. Por questão de honra essa, pelo menos eu termino. ;D

As att serão rápidas eu espero, já que eu já tenho até o capítulo 12 pronto...

_**Pitty Souza**__**:**_ Oie, todo bom sim. :D Bom isso que coloquei foi só um aviso mesmo. A historia em si começa agora. Desculpa se eu não fui muito clara. ^.~"

_**Tsuki:**_Leu foi? *.* Obrigada pela força...agora leia mais uma vez só para me animar a continuar ok?

**Bjokas^^**

_**By Sacerdotiza**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dois:**

Kagome acorda com os raios solares batendo em seu rosto. Não tinha muita certeza de como acabara dormindo em meio aquelas roupas todas. Olhou ao redor e lembrou que haviam se mudado para Tóquio, para um lugar mais tranqüilo, esperando que tudo se acalmasse.

Olhou para o relógio e constatou que realmente estava atrasada. E ela odiava estar atrasada. Mas não conseguia ir contra sua natureza. Por vezes era extremamente perfeccionista. E chegar no primeiro dia de aula atrasada não era o que ela tinha em mente.

"Droga como se eu realmente me importasse" pensava sonolenta, impedindo de se deitar por uma esbaforida Kikyou que já estava quase pronta.

#Por Deus K-chan logo hoje você resolve se atrasar?# dizia ela descobrindo a amiga.

#Hum...#

#Você tem exatos 15 minutos para se aprontar ou vamos sem você#

Depois de um banho rápido e de catar seu uniforme, Kagome desce a escada já devidamente arrumada ou quase isso, tirando o fato de seu uniforme estar com os quatro primeiros botões, da blusa branca, abertos, sua gravata vermelha estar bem frouxa no seu pescoço e a saia com os suspensórios estavam balançando já que a garota se recusava a colocá-los e para completar uma bota preta de cano alto e seus cabelos soltos.

Sango e Kikyou olharam a garota e viram que não adiantaria falar nada sobre seu desleixo, afinal ela tava linda de qualquer jeito. Sango e Kikyou já eram mais comportadas, suas blusas só tinham dois botões abertos e suas gravatas estavam mais justas. Não adiantaria questionar Kagome sabiam o quão teimosa a amiga era e não mudaria seu jeito de ser. Afinal já foi um custo persuadi-la a freqüentar o 3 ano com elas já que Kagome já concluirá o ensino médio antes, e se ela queria ir daquele jeito que fosse.

Sem tomar café e xingando mentalmente o dia em que aceitara a idéia absurda de fazer o 3 ano de novo Kagome( e seu inseparável sobretudo) e as meninas (que estavam bem mais entusiasmadas) seguem a pé para o colégio de Tóquio já que de moto chamariam demasiada atenção. Coisa que não queriam, mas que era inevitável.

Chegaram à escola em meios a assobios por parte dos garotos e comentários, por muitas vezes maldosas, das garotas. Afinal um trio belíssimo chegava ao colégio (dois meses depois das aulas terem começado) e isso era novidade para todos. Mas quem realmente chamava atenção era Kagome, mas não sabiam se era por estar totalmente desleixada em relação ao resto do pessoal (patricinhas e mauricinhos) ou se era pelo fato de ela ignorar tudo e todos e ir rumando direto para a diretoria com a expressão mais fria que conseguia impor, enquanto suas amigas tentavam ser gentis e distribuíam sorrisos para todos.

Numas das salas do 3 ano...

#Caras vocês souberam do trio que chegou hoje?# dizia Mirok sonhador.

#Você só pensa em mulher seu pervertido.# dizia Inuyasha com seu sorrisinho debochado.

#Mas você bem que ia gostar se fossem nossas vizinhas gostosas né? Principalmente uma tal de Kikyou.# dizia com um super sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Inuyasha se engasga e Sesshumaru acorda do seu estado de letargia pensando que seria muita coincidência.

Nisso chega o Trio de patricinhas mais populares do colégio, Kagura, Koharu e Tsubaki. Sendo que esta primeira era namorada do Sesshoumaru enquanto as outras ficavam com Mirok e Inuyasha quando eles estavam afim.

Kagura foi direto ao encontro de seu namorado. E este, só ficava calado enquanto ela tagarelava algo sobre um vestido que havia comprado. Já estava saturado dessa menina fútil e fresca, precisava de alguém com uma conversa mais inteligente, que não o deixaria entediado e com vontade de arrancar seus próprios tímpanos para não ter que escutar mais sobre roupas e sapatos. Sem contar que nunca a havia amado realmente. Não sabia o porquê de tais pensamentos agora, só sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que terminar com Kagura já que seu namoro com ela já estava desgastado.

# Inu-kun você viu aquelas garotas? Que jeito de se vestirem.# dizia Tsubaki.

#Não me chame assim Tsubaki. Sabe que eu odeio# revidava o hanyou emburrado, odiava ser chamado assim, pois se lembrava de sua mãe.

#Ok, sem brigas.# dizia ela.

#Mirok que tal sairmos hoje? Um programinha especial?# dizia Koharu maliciosa sentando em cima na carteira dele.

#Não# simplesmente responde. # Tenho outros planos# Normalmente ele não recusaria um convite assim tão explícito. Isso era muito estranho.

Sesshoumaru logo percebeu que isso só poderia ter haver com uma garota chamada Sango.

#Mas...# Koharu não pode terminar, pois o professor havia entrado e como elas não eram daquela sala tiveram que ir.

Bankotsu Shizue era o professor do colégio de Tóquio da área de humanas enquanto Kouga Shizue era professor da área de exatas. Eram dois irmãos youkais de longos cabelos negros como a noite. Kouga o mantinha preso num rabo de cavalo alto e Bankotsu numa trança baixa. Ambos possuíam olhos azuis claros e chamativos. Só ensinavam ao terceiro ano e dividiam duas turmas das quatro restantes, 3 A e 3 D, enquanto as outras (3 B e 3 C) eram divididas por outros dois professores.

Bankotsu estava em sala pedindo atenção para apresentar as alunas novas do 3 D.

# Turma, silêncio... Quero apresentar as novas alunas, por favor, senhoritas, se apresentem e digam um pouco sobre vocês# dizia ele indo se sentar.

Sango, Kagome e Kikyou entraram na sala e se depararam com seus vizinhos no fundo da sala as observando um tanto quanto surpresos.

#Oi meu nome é Sango Takeda, tenho 18 anos e espero me dar bem com todos vocês# disse lançando um olhar gélido ao Mirok que estava acenando para ela.

#Eu me chamo Kikyou Yamata, também tenho 18 anos, viemos de longe e esperamos nos dar bem com vocês# disse lançando um olhar tímido mais ao mesmo tempo insinuante ao hanyou.

Todos agora olhavam para Kagome que não parecia fazer questão nenhuma de ser apresentada.

Mas sob os olhares suplicantes de Sango e Kikyou que a encarava como se fossem morrer de vergonha se não se sentassem logo, ela cede. Só elas conseguiam de vez enquando uma proeza como essa.

#Kagome Higurashi# diz seca.

Vendo que ela não falaria mais nada Bankotsu as mandar se sentar no fundo onde só tinham 3 lugares vazios. E logo surgiu um impasse, quem sentaria do lado do Houshi? Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha pareciam muito bem acomodados para cederem seus lugares. Até que Kagome senta ao lado dele ficando na última carteira ao lado da parede e atrás do Sesshoumaru, que estava na parede ao lado de Inuyasha e na frente dele estava Kikyou e do lado dela Sango que ficava na frente de Sesshoumaru. E Sango satisfeita por ficar o mais longe possível dele e ele decepcionado por ficar longe dela.

Vendo Kagome se sentar ao lado do Houshi depois de uma pequena discussão com suas amigas, Bankotsu se sentia aliviado por ela não falar o nome completo. Kagome Shizue Higurashi. Ela parecia desconhecer o fato de Kouga e Bankotsu terem o mesmo sobrenome que ela, já que foram apresentados pelo Myouga (o diretor) só pelo primeiro nome. E como os alunos também o chamavam pelo primeiro nome ou de professor o segredo estava seguro, só não sabia até quando. Sabia que esse dia chegaria. Teria que contar a verdade para ela, mas não sabia como. Enquanto dava aula via que ela o observava como se quisesse lembrar-se de algo e ele a observava discretamente. Como havia crescido, estava simplesmente linda, pensava distraído.

As repostas delas ao professor haviam sido bem vagas. A única coisa que sabiam agora eram seus nomes completos e as idades de pelo menos duas delas. De todas Sesshoumaru achou a resposta de Kagome a mais intrigante e direta. Só o nome. Como se dissesse que não interessava a ninguém a vida delas. Ele gostava disso em uma mulher. Discrição. E era o que elas tinham de sobra. Talvez até demais.

As aulas passaram depressa para Sango e Kikyou que prestavam a máxima atenção em tudo que Bankotsu ditava, ora ou outra faziam perguntas bastante inteligentes para uma turma de terceiro ano e todos instantaneamente perceberam que elas eram muito inteligentes. Kagome mantinha os olhos fechados, mas prestava alguma atenção no que era dito pelo professor, demonstrando um profundo desinteresse pela aula. Mas isso não a tornava menos inteligente que as outras.

Logo o recreio chegou e os alunos foram liberados.

Kagome levanta, tira o sobretudo e ruma para a cantina.

# Vocês vêm?# pergunta simplesmente.

# Ta brincando?# fala Sango #Você tem noção da quantidade de matéria que nos perdemos?#

#Você não ouviu que as provas já tão ai?# pergunta Kikyou observando à amiga.

#E...#ia continuar Kikyou, mas é interrompida por Kagome.

#E... isso não é motivo para deixar de comer#completa a frase e sai dando de ombros, vendo que nenhuma das duas ia acompanhá-la.

#Qual é a dessa garota?#pergunta Inuyasha estendendo o caderno para Kikyou copiar as matérias atrasadas.

#O nome dela é Kagome caso você não tenha entendido das últimas duas vezes.# diz seca pegando o caderno e murmurando um obrigado.

#Kikyou não fale assim. Não liga Inuyasha. Será que eu podia copiar também?# pergunta Sango com os olhinhos brilhando.

Mas antes que o Inuyasha respondesse, Mirok foi mais rápido e estendeu seu caderno para a garota com um sorriso enorme e safado no rosto. Ato que deixou Sango corada. Mas aceitou o caderno a contragosto percebendo que o rapaz não a deixaria em paz se recusasse.

Bankotsu estava sentado na sala dos professores pensando em Kagome quando Kouga entra afobado tirando-o de seus devaneios.

#E ai? Ela disse algo? Se lembrou de algo? Responde cara ta me deixando nervoso.#

#Se você me deixasse responder...# dizia pensativo e se vira para olhá-lo.

#Ela não disse nada, por enquanto.#.

Bankotsu suspira aliviado.

#Mas tenho a impressão que ela tentava se lembrar de algo quando me olhava# disse quase num sussurro com medo que alguém ouvisse. Pois ninguém poderia conhecer o segredo dos irmãos.

Kouga o olhava pensativo. Por fim disse.

#Vamos ver como ela reage quando me vir#

Bankotsu apenas acena com a cabeça em resposta. E resolvem ir lanchar na cantina.

Kagome ia andando em direção a cantina não se importando se os outros falavam dela ou com ela. Apenas ignorava. Sua cabeça estava começando a latejar de tanta fome que sentia, afinal não comera de manhã e se lembrava que não havia comido nada no dia anterior.

Chegando lá quase desanima com a fila, mas o que não esperava era que alguns garotos cedessem o seu lugar nela. Logo conseguiu comprar dois hambúrgueres e um copo de refrigerante.

Escolhe a única mesa disponível no centro do refeitório e revira os olhos lamentando não ter um lugar mais afastado.

Tendo sentado e terminado de comer ela resolve voltar a sua atenção ao seu refrigerante, quando uma voz ecoa atrás dela.

#Você esta na nossa mesa# diz Kagura com seu grupinho de amigas e alguns rapazes.

Instantaneamente o refeitório fica em silêncio, afinal aquela garota estava sentada no lugar das pessoas mais populares do colégio e também por que queriam ver se Kagura conseguia arrancar algo de Kagome que não fossem monossílabos ou olhares gélidos.

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha em sinal de quem havia entendido o recado, mas não faz menção de se levantar.

#Então...# diz Kagura impaciente.

#Então o que?# pergunta, só que com a atenção ainda voltada para seu refrigerante.

#Você é burra? Levanta que essa mesa é nossa#

#E...#

#E queremos sentar nela garota#

#Kagome#

#O quê?#

#Meu nome é Kagome e não garota#diz olhando diretamente para os olhos da Kagura.

A essa altura alguns já sorriam com a petulância da novata. Era óbvio que ela não conhecia a influência da Kagura sobre os outros, e ao ver de todos, ela não fazia questão nenhuma de conhecer, ou até mesmo de se importar. Se Kagura dizia não gostar de alguém à maioria seguia seu exemplo e não falava com essa pessoa, fazendo algumas pessoas irem embora do colégio ou até mesmo serem excluída do mesmo.

#Pouco me interessa seu nome _garota_# disse enfatizando bem o garota.

Kagome somente deu de ombros e continuou a beber seu refrigerante.

#Levanta dessa DROGA DE MESA QUE ELA É MINHA# diz praticamente berrando as últimas palavras.

Todos olhavam atônitos para a cena estavam presenciando no meio do refeitório.

#Gozado não vi seu nome nela# disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Aquilo foi à gota d'água para Kagura. E a única coisa que conseguiu pensar no momento foi pegar o copo de refrigerante dela e virar tudo na cabeça da dona, deixando sua blusa e seus cabelos ensopados.

Todos riam da cena. Kagome encharcada de refrigerante e Kagura rindo como se fosse à coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

#Quero ver esse seu sorrisinho debochado garota.# disse Kagura se virando para olhar melhor a novata. E se surpreendeu quando viu que ela ainda sorria mais que nunca.

# Você esta vendo# disse se levantando.

Seu sutiã preto agora aparecia revelando o volume dentro deles, sua cintura fina estava perfeitamente moldada pela blusa molhada e ao virar para se retirar do refeitório muitos perceberam a tatuagem tribal, que agora era perfeitamente vista, um pouco acima do seu quadril.

Ninguém ria mais. Apenas observavam aquela garota sair do recinto altivamente. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kouga e Bankotsu sorriram quando perceberam que ela não iria revidar o ato.

#Cara não podemos te deixar por um instante que você já arruma confusão# fala Sango rindo da cara da amiga.

#O que posso fazer se sou um ìmã natural para desastres?#suspira cansada.

Sesshoumaru olhava a cena um tanto intrigado. Eles estavam observando a conversa das duas desde o início. Já que Inuyasha e Mirok insistiram em fazer as garotas pararem de copiar a matéria para irem comer e ainda saiu carregando seu meio-irmão junto. Sabia que Kagura passara dos limites, mas estava impressionado com a naturalidade com que Kagome lidou com ela. Se fosse com ele já teria mandado Kagura pastar a muito tempo só por ela ter berrado, mas Kagome pareceu não se importar e mais parecia estar esperando uma reação desta como se quisesse testar a paciência da Kagura, que não era muito grande.

"Ela parece não se abalar com nada" pensava enquanto acompanhava com o olhar Kagome deixar o refeitório com suas amigas que pareciam se divertir com a situação em que a garota se encontrava.

"E que corpo" sorri malicioso com esse pensamento.

Olhou para Kagura e viu que esta ainda mantinha um semblante irritado (que não havia gostado nada do jeito arrogante de Kagome) e decidiu ir embora, senão acabaria se irritando também.

**Continua...**

**Pessoas,**

**desculpem a demora, mas é que to em época de provas. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

_**Becky Bah**__**: **_adorava? Espero que continue adorando então. Vou ajeitar algumas coisas só, lá na frente. Continue acompanhando. ^^

_**Kagome Juh**__**: **_Nhain Sesshy é PERFEITO mesmo! *.* E porque você não escreve? Eu sei que eu com certeza leria. Pense bem. ;)

_**Pitty Souza**__**: **_Desculpe a demora!!! Ç.Ç Prometo não demorar muito no próximo. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Três:**

Sesshoumaru deixa o refeitório irritado. Já estava de saco cheio do modo como a Kagura tratava os outros. Tudo bem que ele não era um exemplo de boa educação e simpatia, mas não era de seu feitio humilhar os outros na frente de todos. Estava realmente aborrecido com o acontecido, por isso resolve procurar Kagome. Fazia uma idéia de onde ela poderia estar. O ginásio do colégio era o único lugar que tinha um vestiário para ela tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Chegando lá a encontra com suas amigas.

#K-chan você foi muito mole lá com aquela tal de Kagura.# dizia Sango aborrecida. Sesshoumaru teve a leve impressão que ela estava prestes a tomar as dores da amiga e ir lá da uma surra na Kagura.

# Não queremos mais problemas que já temos Sango#. Dizia uma paciente Kikyou.

Aquilo realmente surpreendera Sesshoumaru. Que tipos de problemas elas teriam?

#Já chega não quero mais discutir isso.# dizia Kagome querendo por um ponto final no assunto. Já estava cansada das discussões. Alem do mais queria tirar aquela roupa molhada. E também por que sabia que não estavam sozinhas no ginásio.

#Então era aqui que vocês se esconderam# gritou Mirok entrando correndo com Inu, passando a impressão que haviam virado o colégio inteiro procurando-as.

Sesshoumaru vendo que ia ser descoberto resolve aparecer também.

# Você é bem estranha# comenta.

#Como?# Kagome arqueia uma sobrancelha em sinal de quem não havia entendido. E também pela repentina aparição dos três.

#Esquece. Eu não devia ter ficado calado só olhando. Vim pedir desculpas pela Kagura. Ela não tem paciência com ninguém. # fala sendo sincero.

#Há não ser quando se trata do Sesshy, aqui.# dizia Mirok maliciosamente.

Cataplof. Foi tudo que ele fez ao comentário do Houshi. Um soco na cabeça.

#Nunca me chame assim.# dizia extremamente irritado e lançando um olhar congelante ao Houshi. Kagome somente arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Vendo o clima extremamente pesado que havia se formado e sob a mira de todos os olhares (Inu, Mirok, Sango, Kikyou e o Sesshoumaru), Kagome se aproxima de Sesshoumaru e responde.

#Não aceito as desculpas dela, sei que ela não está arrependida. Mas aceito a sua desculpas _Sesshy_# diz colocando o dedo no nariz do mesmo e enfatizando o apelido. Dando um sorrisinho de lado tenta se afastar, mas uma mão em seu braço a impede puxando de volta contra o corpo do youkai. Um choque passou pelos corpos de ambos quando houve a colisão. Aquele contato não deveria ter acontecido pensava Kagome. Ambos tentavam ignorar o que seus corpos pediam.

#Já disse que não gosto que me chamem assim.# fala Sesshoumaru com os olhos perigosamente estreitados. Quem essa garota pensava que era? Ninguém o chamava de Sesshy e saía ileso. Ele odiava ser chamado assim, e nem sabia, mas o porquê. Sentir aquele corpo quente contra o seu estava tirando qualquer pensamento racional de sua cabeça.

Kagome somente fala, sua respiração bate contra o pescoço do youkai que se arrepia instantaneamente#Quem disse que era para você gostar? E não adianta me olhar assim, você realmente não faz idéia o quão kuwaii fica com os olhos estreitados em sinal de irritação não é?#

Todos GOTA.

Todos agora a olhavam surpresa. Sesshoumaru a solta lentamente, ainda a encarava, processando a mensagem.

#Sesshoumaru Kuwaii?# falava Mirok incrédulo. O mesmo não conseguia falar nada. A achava estranha, mas agora tinha certeza. Desde quando seu olhar que era somente reservado para assustar e intimidar as pessoas eram Kuwaiis? Até Inuyasha com quem convivia desde sempre tinha medo dele, essa garota era louca.

Kagome da um enorme sorriso de vitória quando viu confusão nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. E se vira para tentar tomar seu banho.

#Não precisa justificar os atos dos outros# fala já de costas e continua andando.

#Precisa se justificar quando se trata da namorada dele.# diz Inuyasha quase num sussurro para somente Sesshoumaru ouvir. Mas o que não contava era que mais alguém havia escutado.

Kagome somente pára diante daquele comentário inesperado de Inuyasha e se vira para encarar Sesshoumaru. Que estava surpreso por ela ter ouvido ainda mais que já estava há uma certa distancia deles.

#Já que o caso é esse faça o favor de manter sua namorada longe mim. Não sou tão benevolente quanto aparento.# disse calmamente, mas suas palavras saíram mais frias que o esperado. Sesshoumaru não conseguiu distinguir nada em sua face. Continuava inexpressiva. Não sabia dizer o que ela estava sentindo.

"_Tenho certeza que não"_ responde Sesshoumaru em pensamento.

#Isso definitivamente não vai dar certo# suspira falando em um sussurro, mas tinha certeza que o youkai e o hanyou haviam escutado.

Kagome saíra para tomar seu tão almejado banho desde que fora encharcada de refrigerante. Mas Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de escutar o ultimo comentário da garota. Não entendera muita coisa que se passou nesses poucos minutos e duvidava muito que algum de seus amigos entendera algo também. As únicas que sabia que haviam entendido não iriam comentar nada. Tinha certeza disso.

#Se ela é sua namorada mesmo, sugiro seguir a risca o conselho dela.# diz Kikyou sentando-se nas arquibancadas para esperar Kagome.

#Apesar do jeito dela, ela parece ser inofensiva# dizia Inuyasha sentando-se ao lado da garota. O que deixa Kikyou muito corada. Fazia tempo que não um garoto chegava tão perto dela.

#Coloquemos assim, Inuyasha, ter Kagome como inimiga é a ultima coisa que você poderia desejar#. Dizia Sango já entediada daquilo tudo. E encarando um certo Houshi que estava tentando se aproximar da jovem, mas que desistiu ao ver o modo que ela o olhava.

#Por quê?# pergunta Inuyasha e Mirok ao mesmo tempo. Sesshoumaru nada falava só escutava, queria descobrir mais sobre Kagome, estava se surpreendendo com a garota.

#Por que o que?# pergunta alguém que chegava perto do grupo.

Todos se viraram para os recém-chegados.

#Professor?# dizia Sango.

#Se quiser pode me chamar só de Bankotsu, Sango. E esse é meu irmão Kouga. Ele também será professor de vocês.#

Kouga cumprimenta com a cabeça as garotas. Elas não sabiam o que era mais algo neles eram-lhe terrivelmente familiar. Não sabiam se eram os cabelos ou os olhos só sabiam que eram familiar. Ficaram a admirar mais principalmente o Kouga, que já estava incomodado com aqueles olhares. Ele principalmente lhes lembrava alguém.

Quem não estava gostando dessas trocas de olhares eram Inuyasha e Mirok. Com as carrancas que estavam, qualquer um que passasse perto deles pensaria que estavam com ciúmes.

Passaram-se vários minutos se encarando.

#O que há?# pergunta Kagome chegando devidamente seca. Para a infelicidade do Sesshoumaru que havia gostado do corpo da garota e se lembra do contato que tiveram há pouco. Mas logo balança a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e se xingando mentalmente por estar parecendo com o Mirok.

Kouga e Kagome se encaram.

"_Claro eles são extremamente parecidos"_ pensava Sango e Kikyou. Fato que não passou despercebido pelo próprio Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha e Mirok não perceberam nada, estavam cegos de ciúmes pelas garotas.

De fato eram muito parecidos. Bankotsu nem tanto. Kagome estranhou esse fato. Não sabia por que, mas eles lhe eram muito familiar, mas podia ser possível? Não se conheciam certo? Não tinha mais tanta certeza assim. Quando viu Bankotsu pensou reconhecê-lo mais ignorou tal fato já que parecia ser impossível que tivessem se conhecido antes. Mas agora olhando Kouga não tinha mais certeza. E odiava essa sensação de incerteza e insegurança.

A única semelhança entre os três era os olhos azuis claros e chamativos e os cabelos bem pretos. Os irmãos eram morenos, já Kagome tinha a pele bem alva, fazendo um lindo contraste com o resto. Eram os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru e todos os outros. Quem visse os três juntos diriam que eram irmãos.

#Quem é você?#pergunta Kagome quase que em um sussurro.

#Kouga# responde simplesmente.

Kagome não pode deixar de notar que ele respondera da mesma forma que ela, mas cedo perante a turma toda. E sorriu. Um sorriso imperceptível para a maioria, mas para os mais atentos um sorriso sincero. Claro que isso não passou despercebido por ninguém. Já que o clima que pairava estava tenso.

"_Kouga e Bankotsu. O que vocês estão escondendo?"_ perguntava-se Kagome agora encarando os dois irmãos. Perdida em seus pensamentos ela continuava com a sensação de conhecê-los. Resolveu por um fim naquele silêncio agonizante mais que ninguém tivera coragem de interromper. Até mesmo Inuyasha e Mirok sabiam ser sérios em situações como essa, ou talvez eles só estivessem tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

#Nos conhecemos.# fala Kagome de repente tirando todos de seus pensamentos e resolvendo seguir seus instintos, afinal foi para isso que ela fora treinada não?

Os irmãos se entreolham e ficam a imaginar se ela estaria jogando verde.

#Não# responde Kouga tentando parecer indiferente.

#Não foi uma pergunta# fala Kagome se aproximando dos dois que estavam lado a lado.#Foi uma afirmação.# fala ficando a centímetros de distância dos dois e por serem mais altos ela teve que olhar para cima para encará-los.

#Não sei quem são, não sei como e muito mesmo onde, mas nós nos conhecemos.# disse com muita convicção ainda encarando-os, ficaram um tempo assim. Aquela aproximidade entre eles estava começando a incomodar a Sesshoumaru. Mas para o alívio do mesmo ela abaixou o olhar e passou reto entre eles. Nesse instante o sinal tocou para volta às aulas.

#Vamos para aula? O sinal já tocou. É bem capaz do nosso professor não nos deixar entrar# fala sarcasticamente olhando para o Kouga que percebeu que estava atrasado.

#E quanto a vocês (aponta para os irmãos youkai) quando eu me lembrar de vocês, conversaremos.# disse seriamente.

"_Não entendo essa garota. Muito misteriosa, ela parece agir por instinto"._ Pensava enquanto todos se dirigiam para as aulas juntos.

Kouga deu suas aulas tranqüilamente, mas era freqüentemente, pego olhando para Kagome. Não conseguia evitar. Sua criança crescera de modo espantoso, virara a criatura mais bela que já vira. Se parecia muito com a mãe. Mas os olhos e cabelos definitivamente pertenciam à família Shizue. A família de seu pai.

Percebeu a indiferença dela perante a aula. Não sabia o porquê, as provas já estavam aí e ela parecia não dar a mínima. O sinal mais uma vez tocou só desta vez para a saída do colégio.

As garotas já arrumavam suas coisas enquanto a Kagome apenas esperava pacientemente, já que ela sequer se dignou a abrir o material.

#Kagome gostaria de falar com você agora, pode ser?# ouviu Kouga falando.

Kagome somente olha para as amigas que dizem que a esperariam e ela vai à mesa do professor.

# Notei que você não fez nada durante as minhas aulas# dizia ele a encarando.#Bankotsu disse que na dele você também não, as provas estão aí e a senhorita não está muito interessada não é mesmo? # dizia ele preocupado.

Os outros cinco apenas escutavam a conversa, já que ele não estava falando baixo.

#Sim# respondeu naturalmente.

#E você fala isso com essa cara-de-pau?# pergunta incrédulo.

#Sim, não sou hipócrita. Vocês estão esperando demais da pessoa errada. Dê suas aulas e aplique suas provas que eu faço a minha parte de passar.#fala friamente. Kouga somente a encara e arquei a sobrancelha, gesto que era muito usado pela própria Kagome.

#Por que estava sempre na defensiva?# pergunta.

#Por que se eu estudo ou não é somente um problema meu#

#Língua afiada a sua# fala sarcasticamente.

#Você não faz idéia# fala com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

# Os testes são difíceis.# argumenta ele tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça da garota.

# Já disse! Faça a sua parte como professor que eu faço a minha como aluna# responde dando a conversa como encerrada e sai da sala sem nem ao menos esperar suas amigas.

#Droga ela nem nos espera...Ingrata.# resmunga Sango seguindo a amiga.

#Não se preocupe Kouga. Ela provavelmente irá bem nos testes, mas esperar que ela estude já é esperar demais da pessoa errada, como ela mesma disse.# fala Kikyou sorrindo ao passar pela mesa do professor.

# Não teria tanta certeza# fala Kouga.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Mirok saem da sala se despedindo do professor. Seguem direto para o estacionamento para voltarem de carro para casa.

Ao chegarem no estacionamento se deparam com suas vizinhas observando um homem, que assim como Kagome também trajava um sobretudo negro. E se vestia todo de preto.

Os quatros se encaram com expressões indecifráveis no rosto. Só que os olhares eram mais intensos entre Kagome e o misterioso homem, que aparentava ter uns 26 anos. Cabelos pretos e curtos e seus olhos não eram visíveis por causa da franja que lhe cobria a face.

"_O que será agora?"_ perguntava-se Sesshoumaru. Aquele dia estava sendo bem estranho.

#Acharam mesmo que poderiam se esconder de mim?# perguntava o homem indiferente encarando Kagome.

Passados uns minutos de tensão. Ela somente responde.

#Isso nunca passou pela nossa cabeça#

#Então?#

#O que diabos faz aqui Aoshi Shinomori?# fala rudemente já cansada daquele jogo.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Mirok apenas arregalam os olhos em surpresa. Conheciam esse nome e não faziam idéia que elas pudessem sequer conhecer ele. Aoshi Shinomori era considerado um homem muito perigoso. Mas o que elas teriam haver com ele afinal?

Aoshi se aproxima de Kagome e a olha de cima abaixo.

#Você não mudou nada# fala maliciosamente e puxando a garota para um beijo ardente. Um beijo em que o único sentimento que prevalecia era a luxúria. Um beijo que a garota soube corresponder à altura.

Depois de uns minutos o suposto casal se separa meio ofegantes.

#Ele já sabe que vocês estão aqui.# fala para a garota dando as costas e rumando para a saída do colégio.

Viram o homem se afastar e logo desaparecer de vista na primeira esquina.

Sango e Kikyou olhavam apreensivas para Kagome que não parava de olhar em direção a saído do colégio, estática.

Mais minutos de silêncios...Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar em como Aoshi conseguira achá-las.

"_Droga pensei ter tomado as devidas precauções"_ pensava ainda aturdida internamente.

Agora seu segredo iria ser descoberto, principalmente pelos três que ainda estavam parados sem reação alguma. É fato que deveriam conhecer o famoso assassino Aoshi Shinomore. Mas e agora? Como iria explicar o beijo? Seu envolvimento com ele? Como se conheciam? Nunca poderia revelar a verdade. Tinha medo de ser rejeitada. Mas o que estava pensando? Não se importava nem um pouco com a opinião dos outros. Então por que se importava com as deles? Principalmente com A dele? Não entendia e nem sabia se queria entender. Estava preocupada com suas amigas. Como elas poderiam explicar? Fugir? Não sabia se seria uma boa idéia. Ele iria achá-los, não importava onde, nem como, ele sempre a acharia. As achariam. Nem que fosse preciso ir até o inferno para isso.

Kagome tinha um turbilhão de pensamentos em sua cabeça. E todos se voltavam para eles. Ali parados a observando esperando alguma reação por parte da garota.

Virou-se para encarar suas amigas.

Estas se encontravam apreensivas. Não sabiam o que esperar talvez uma nova fuga? Não sabia ao certo o que se passava na mente da amiga, umas das poucas pessoas que as entendiam só com um olhar. E sabiam que ela também estava pensando numa nova fuga. E esses pensamentos deixaram Sango e Kikyou mais nervosas, não queriam fugir, não agora que os conheceram.

As duas (Sango e Kikyou) encaram Inuyasha e Mirok ao mesmo tempo. Os quatros permanecem se olhando um tempo. Sesshoumaru encara Kagome que parecia não estar disposta a encará-lo.

As três voltam a se olhar. Como se procurassem uma resposta para seus problemas.

"_Droga logo no nosso primeiro dia de aula."_ Pensavam.

Não poderiam fugir de novo, sabiam que iam acabar voltando à estaca zero. Então fez a única coisa que poderia ser feita no momento. Respirou fundo.

#Não estou, mas a fim de fugir.# dizia calmamente. Sango e Kikyou arregalam os olhos não era essa atitude que esperavam que ela tomasse.

#Sabe não vai ser fácil, mas acho que juntas conseguiremos# dizia calmamente observando a expressão de surpresa deixar o rosto das amigas e um largo sorriso aparecer em seu lugar.

#Vocês estão a fim de arriscar tudo? De arriscar tudo que temos e sentimos? Mesmo correndo o risco de sermos rejeitadas?# perguntava seriamente.

#Sim# disserem as outras duas.

#Ótimo. Agora vamos comer que essa tensão toda me deixa faminta.# dizia Kagome dando um largo sorriso. O que definitivamente era raro de se ver.

#Comer? Você não pensa em outra coisa?# perguntava Kikyou rindo indo se juntar amiga.

#Quer que eu diga em que mais eu penso?# pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

#Não nos interessa o que se passa na sua mente pervertida# dizia Sango caminhando ao lado das amigas rumo a uma lanchonete qualquer. Mas elas pareciam estranhamente calmas e aliviadas e por que não dizer felizes?

Os três foram esquecidos ali, parados, observando-as partir sem ter coragem de impedi-las. Choque não começava nem a descrever o que sentiam. Até Sesshoumaru esqueceu a sua pose. Não entendeu muita coisa. Só que elas pareciam fugir de alguém. Mas de quem? Aoshi Shinomori era amigo delas? Do contrário por que avisaria que Ele as havia encontrado?

Todos sabiam que Shinomori era o braço direito do líder da gangue mais temida do Japão. Narak Onigumi. Suas maldades eram conhecidas por todos do Japão. Era difícil saber quem era mais cruel. Onigumi ou Shinomori? Já que o segundo cumpria qualquer ordem do primeiro, isso o tornava tão cruel quanto o chefe. Todos os temiam. Menos elas. E principalmente ela. O olhar que ele lançou a ela não era um olhar carinhoso, mas sim frio. Não via os sentimentos dele. E ela parecia não se abalar quando até ele ficou perturbado com aquilo, mas não demonstraria, isso nunca.

#Elas estão fugindo Dele?# pergunta Mirok recuperando-se do choque.

#Acho que sim# responde Sesshoumaru#Mas algo me diz que tem muito mais por traz disso tudo#fala seriamente.

#Mais? O que poderia ser?# pergunta Inuyasha o encarando sem esconder sua surpresa.

Sesshoumaru só da de ombros e entra no carro, sendo seguidos pelos os outros dois.

**Continua...**

**Olá pessoas do meu coração!**

**Mais um capítulo e olha que nem demorei!!! ;p**

_**Kagome Juh: **_Ola XD Aham Kagome É fodástica sim, ainda mais na minha história! *.* "ele era um ser gostoso, isolado, e frio... Mas, eu consegui mudar isso!" Hahaha, é verdade! Mas ele nem precisa mudar muito não, contanto que só tenha olhos para nós. ;) Sim, sim, já reparei sim, e isso definitivamente é desestimulante, inclusive foi por isso que parei de escreve - lá das outras vezes, porque não tinha retorno. Poxa postar one é pior ainda, porque aí sim que ninguém mais manda review mesmo. E por muito tempo eu resolvi também dar um tempo, até de ler, mais ae bateu a saudades sabe? Porque é uma coisa que gosto de fazer, ler e escrever, principalmente Inuyasha. Tipo um hobby! Pode escrever lorotas a vontade que quando postar mais um capítulo eu juntarei-me a você. ;p Sim eles são irmãos (Kouga e Bankotsu). E logo, logo, Kagome e Sesshy se envolverão. Adoro essa parte. :D Que bom que está adorando, pelo menos você....;) Bjokas ^^

_**By Sacerdotiza**_


End file.
